AS
=asafetida= * sub =asaro= * sub =asbesto= * sub * asbesto ???? * pt: n asbesto * en: n asbestos =asbestose (-osis)= * sub =ascalonia= * sub =ascaride= * sub =ascaridiose (-osis)= * sub =ascendente= * adj =ascendente= * sub * ascendente ???? * pt: n 1. antepassado; 2. ascendante * en: n 1. ancestor; 2. ascendant, ascendancy =ascendentia= * sub * ascendentia ???? * pt: n ascendência, origem (linha ancestral) * en: n ancestry ( ???? ancestral lineage) =ascender= * v * ascender ???? * pt: v ascender, subir * en: v to ascend * ◊ ascendente-ascendentia; ascension-ascensional, ascensionista; ascensor =ascendibile= * adj * ascens- * en: see ascender =ascension= * sub =Ascension= * sub * ascension ???? * pt: n ascensão * en: n ascent, ascension; * le Ascension the Ascension =ascensional= * adj * ascensional ???? * pt: adj ascensional * en: adj ascensional =ascensionista= * sub * ascensionista ???? * pt: n ascensionista * en: n mountain climber, ascensionist =ascensor= * sub * ascensor ???? * pt: n elevador, ascensor * en: n elevator, lift =ascensorista= * sub =ascese= * sub * ascese ???? * pt: n ascese * en: n ascetic practice; asceticism =asceta= * sub * asceta ???? * pt: n asceta * en: n ascetic * ◊ ascetismo; ascetic; ascetica =ascetic= * adj * ascetic ???? * pt: adj ascético/a * en: adj ascetic, ascetical =ascetica= * sub * ascetica ???? * pt: n ascética; (teologia ascética) * en: n ascetics; ascetical theology =ascetismo= * sub * ascetismo ???? * pt: n asceticismo * en: n asceticism =ascidia= * sub =asclepiadaceas= * sub pl * asclepiadaceas * en: npl [Bot. Asclepiadaceae =asclepiades= * sub * asclepiades (-í-) * en: npl Bot. Asclepias =Asclepio= * sub n pr * Asclepio ???? * pt: nprm Mitol. Asclépo * en: nprm Mythol. Asclepius * ◊ asclepiades-asclepiadaceas =asco= * sub =ascolta= * sub * ascolta ???? * pt: n escuta (acto de escutar) * en: n 1. listening, hearing; 2. eavesdropping; 3. listening place or post =ascoltabile= * adj =ascoltamento= * sub * ascoltamento ???? * pt: n escuta (acto de escutar) * en: n listening =ascoltar= * v * ascoltar ???? * pt: v escutar * en: v to listen to (1. to hearken to; 2. to mind, heed) * ◊ ascolta; ascoltamento; ascoltator =ascoltator= * sub * ascoltator ???? * pt: n ouvinte * en: n listener =ascomyceto= * sub =ascophyllo= * sub =ascorbic= * adj =ascospora= * sub =ascriber= * v * ascriber ???? * pt: v adscrever, inscrever, registar * en: v to ascribe, attribute * ◊ ascription =ascribibile= * adj * ascript- * en: see ascriber =ascription= * sub * ascription ???? * pt: n adscrição * en: n ascription =asdic= * sub =aseismic= * adj =aseitate= * sub =asello= * sub =asemantic= * adj =asemanticitate= * sub =asepsis= * sub * asepsis ???? * pt: n assépsia * en: n asepsis =aseptic= * adj * aseptic ???? * pt: adj asséptico/a * en: adj aseptic =aseptico= * sub * aseptico ???? * pt: n asséptico * en: n aseptic =aseptisar= * v =aseptisation= * sub =asexual= * adj * asexual ???? * pt: adj assexual, assexuado/a * en: adj asexual, sexless =asexualitate= * sub =asexuate= * adj =Asia= * sub n pr * Asia ???? * pt: npr Ásia (continente); * Asia Minor Ásia Menor * en: npr Asia (1. Roman Province in Asia Minor; 2. the continent Asia); * Asia Minor Asia Minor * ◊ asiatic-asiatico; Australasia etc. =asiatic= * adj * asiatic ???? * pt: adj asiático/a * en: adj Asiatic (1. pertaining to Asia; 2. [Rhet. florid, ornate) =asiatico= * sub * asiatico ???? * pt: n asiático * en: n Asiatic =asineria= * sub * asineria (-ía) ???? * pt: n burrada, burragem, burricada * en: n 1. asininity; * 2. asinine act =asinero= * sub * asinero ???? * pt: n asneira * en: n donkey driver =asinin= * adj * asinin ???? * pt: adj asnático/a * en: adj asinine * asininitate ???? * pt: n asnidade * en: n asininity =asinitate= * sub =asino= * sub * asino (á-) ???? * pt: n asno, burro * en: n donkey, ass * ◊ asinero; asineria; asinin-asininitate =asocial= * adj =asocialitate= * sub =asparageto= * sub =asparagina= * sub =asparago= * sub * asparago (-pá-) ???? * pt: n aspargo, espargo, aspárago * en: n asparagus; * asparago plumose asparagus fern =aspartame= * sub =aspartic= * adj * aspect- * en: see aspic- =aspecto= * sub * aspecto ???? * pt: n aspecto * en: n aspect (1. look, appearance; 2. “one of the aspects of a question”; 3. Astrol.) =aspectual= * adj =aspera= * sub =asperar= * v * asperar ???? * pt: v asperejar * en: v to make rough, roughen =aspere= * adj * aspere (á-) ???? * pt: adj áspro * en: adj rough, harsh * ◊ asperitate; asperar-exasperar * asperemente ???? * pt: adv asperamente =asperger= * v * asperger ???? * pt: v aspergir, borrifar, aspersar * en: v to besprinkle * ◊ aspersion; aspersorio =aspergillo= * sub =asperibractee= * adj =aspericaule= * adj =asperifolias= * sub pl =asperifoliate= * adj =asperifolie= * adj =asperitate= * sub * asperitate ???? * pt: n aspereza * en: n roughness, harshness, asperity =asperme= * adj =aspermia= * sub * aspers- * en: see asperger =aspersion= * sub * aspersion ???? * pt: n aspergimento * en: n (act of) sprinkling, aspersion =aspersorio= * sub * aspersorio ???? * pt: n [Ecles. aspersório * en: n Eccl. aspergillum =asperugo= * sub =asperula= * sub * asphaltamento ???? * pt: n asfaltamento =asphaltar= * v * asphaltar ???? * pt: v asfaltar =asphaltate= * adj =asphaltator= * sub * asphaltator ???? * pt: n asfaltador =asphaltatura= * sub =asphaltic= * adj * asphaltista ???? * pt: n asfaltador =asphalto= * sub * asphalto ???? * pt: n asfalto * en: n asphalt =asphodelo= * sub =asphyxia= * sub * asphyxia ???? * pt: n asfixia =asphyxiante= * adj * asphyxiante ???? * pt: adj asfixiante =asphyxiar= * v * asphyxiar ???? * pt: v asfixiar * asphyxiator ???? * pt: n asfixiador =asphyxic= * adj =aspic= * sub * aspic ???? * pt: n aspic [F * en: n Cookery aspic * aspic- -spic-/-spect- * en: v in derivatives * ◊ aspecto =aspide= * sub =aspidistra= * sub =aspirante= * adj =aspirante= * sub * aspirante * pt: n 1. aspirante; 2. Mil. cadete * en: n 1. aspirant; 2. Nav. midshipman, cadet, etc. =aspira-pulvere= * sub =aspirar= * v * aspirar ???? * pt: v aspirar; * aspirar a aspirar a * en: v 1. to aspire ( ???? to desire earnestly); 2. Phonet. to aspirate; 3. to inhale; * aspirar a to aspire to * ◊ aspirante; aspiration; aspirator =aspiration= * sub * aspiration ???? * pt: n I. aspiração (1. desejo de; 2. Fonet. acção de aspirar); II. inspiração, * en: n I. aspiration (1. desire for; 2. Phonet. action of aspirating); II. inspiration, inhaling =aspirator= * sub * aspirator ???? * pt: n 1. Mec. aspirador; 2. aspirador (de pó) * en: n 1. Mech. aspirator; 2. vacuum cleaner =aspiratori= * adj =aspirina= * sub * aspirina ???? * pt: n aspirina * en: n aspirin =asplenio= * sub * asplenio * en: n Bot. Asplenium; also: spleenwort =assagaya= * sub =assai= * adv =assalir= * v * assalir ???? * pt: v assaltar, atacar * en: v to attack, assail * ◊ assalto-assaltar-assaltator; assalitor =assalitor= * sub * assalitor ???? * pt: n assaltador, assaltante * en: n attacker, assailant, assailer * assalt- * en: see assalir =assaltar= * v * assaltar ???? * pt: v assaltar * en: v to attack, assault, assail =assaltator= * sub * assaltator ???? * pt: n assaltador, assaltante * en: n attacker, assaulter, assailant * assalto ???? * pt: n ataque, assalto * en: n attack, assault =assalto= * sub =Assam= * sub n pr =assamita= * adj =assamita= * sub =assassinamento= * sub * assassinamento ???? * pt: n assassínio, assassinamento * en: n murder(ing), assassinating =assassinar= * v * assassinar ???? * pt: v assassinar * en: v to assassinate, murder =assassination= * sub * assassination ???? * pt: n assassínio * en: n assassination =assassinato= * sub * assassinato ???? * pt: n assassinato * en: n murder =assassinator= * sub * assassinator ???? * pt: n assassino, assassinador * en: n assassin, murderer =assassino= * sub * assassino ???? * pt: n assassino * en: n 1. Assassin; * 2. assassin, murderer; attrib. murderous, killing * ◊ assassinar-assassinamento, assassination, assassinator, assassinato =assatis= * adv * assatis (-sá-) ???? * pt: adv bastante, assaz, muito * en: adv 1. enough; 2. rather ( ???? fairly, quite) =asse= * sub * asse * en: n I. [Rom. Antiq. as; II. ace (1. Dice, etc.; 2. highly skilled person; also: Aviation) =assecurabile= * adj * assecurabile ???? * pt: adj assegurável * en: adj insurable =assecurantia= * sub * assecurantia ???? * pt: n 1. asseguração; 2. Com. seguro * en: n 1. assurance ( ???? positive statement); 2. Com. insurance =assecurar= * v * assecurar ???? * pt: v assegurar * en: v I. to secure ( ???? to make firm or fast); II. to assure ( ???? to state positively); III. Com. to insure; * assecurar se de un cosa to make sure of, ascertain, something; * assecurar se de un persona to lay hold of, apprehend, a person; * assecurar se que to make sure that * ◊ assecurantia; assecurabile; assecurator; reassecurar-reassecurantia =assecurator= * sub * assecurator ???? * pt: n assegurador * en: n insurer, assurer, underwriter =assediamento= * sub =assediar= * v * assediar ???? * pt: v assediar * en: v to besiege =assediate= * adj =assediator= * sub * assediator ???? * pt: n assediador * en: n besieger =assedio= * sub * assedio ???? * pt: n assedio * en: n siege ( ???? act of besieging) * ◊ assediar-assediator =assemblage= * sub =assemblar= * v * assemblar ???? * pt: v montar, reunir * en: v to assemble ( ???? to gather or fit together) * ◊ assemblea; reassemblar =assemblator= * sub =assemblea= * sub * assemblea (-éa) ???? * pt: n assembleia, reunião * en: n assembly, meeting =assentimento= * sub * assentimento ???? * pt: n assentimento * en: n assent =assentir= * v * assentir ???? * pt: v assentir * en: v to assent * ◊ assentimento =asserer= * v * asserer ???? * pt: v asseverar, afirmar * en: v to assert, affirm * ◊ assertion; assertive; assertor; assertori * assert- * en: see asserer =assertar= * v =assertion= * sub * assertion ???? * pt: n asserção, afirmação * en: n assertion, affirmation =assertive= * adj * assertive ???? * pt: adj assertivo/a * en: adj assertive, affirmative * assertivemente ???? * pt: adv assertivamente =assertivitate= * sub =assertor= * sub * assertor ???? * pt: n assertor, defensor * en: n asserter, assertor =assertori= * adj * assertori ???? * pt: adj assertivo, afirmativo * en: adj assertory, affirming * assess- * en: see assider =assessor= * sub * assessor ???? * pt: n assessor, assistente, adjunto * en: n assessor (as in “assessor to a judge, magistrate, etc.”) =assessorial= * adj =assetar= * v * assetar ???? * pt: v produzir sede * en: v to make thirsty =assetate= * adj * assetate ???? * pt: adj sedento/a * en: 1. pp of assetar ; 2. adj thirsty, thirsting =asseverar= * v * asseverar ???? * pt: v asseverar, afirmar * en: v to affirm positively, asseverate * ◊ asseverative =asseveration= * sub =asseverative= * adj * asseverative ???? * pt: adj asseverativo/a, afirmativo/a * en: adj asseverating, asseverative =assi= * adv * assi (-sí) ???? * pt: adv assim * en: adv thus, so; * assi . . como as ... as; * (un libro) assi (belle) so (beautiful a book), such (a beautiful book) ( ???? si ) =assibilar= * v =assibilation= * sub =assider= * v * assider ???? * pt: v sentar-se * en: v to sit (by or near) * ◊ assidue; assessor =assidue= * adj * assidue ???? * pt: adj assíduo/a * en: adj assiduous * ◊ assiduitate * assiduemente ???? * pt: adv assiduamente =assiduitate= * sub * assiduitate ???? * pt: n assiduidade * en: n assiduity =assignabile= * adj * assignabile ???? * pt: n assinável * en: adj assignable =assignabilitate= * sub =assignar= * v * assignar ???? * pt: v assinar, conferir, atribuir * en: v to assign (1. to allot; 2. to fix, determine) * ◊ assignabile; assignation =assignation= * sub * assignation ???? * pt: n assinação * en: n assignation, assignment (1. act of allotting; 2. [Law transfer of property, a right, etc.) =assignato= * sub =assimilabile= * adj * assimilabile ???? * pt: adj assimilável * en: adj assimilable =assimilabilitate= * sub =assimilar= * v * assimilar ???? * pt: v assimilar * en: v I. to assimilate (1. to make like; 2. to absorb); II. to liken, compare * ◊ assimilabile; assimilation; assimilative; assimilator; disassimilar =assimilation= * sub * assimilation ???? * pt: n assimilação (acção de assimilar/absorver) * en: n I. assimilation (1. action of making like; 2. absorption); II. likening, comparison =assimilative= * adj * assimilative ???? * pt: adj assimilativo/a * en: adj assimilative =assimilator= * sub * assimilator ???? * pt: n Fisiol. assimilador * en: n Physiol. assimilator =assimilatori= * adj =assises= * sub pl =assistente= * sub * assistente ???? * pt: n assistente * en: n assistant =assistentia= * sub * assistentia ???? * pt: n assistência * en: n 1. assistance; 2. attendance; * assistentia public (poor) relief; * assistentia social social welfare =assistential= * adj * assistential ???? * pt: adj assistencial =assister (I)= * v =assister a (II)= * v * assister ???? * pt: v assistir * en: v to assist, help; * assister a to attend, be present at * ◊ assistente-assistentia =assistibile= * sub =assistito= * sub =associabile= * adj =associabilitate= * sub =associar= * v * associar ???? * pt: v associar * en: v to associate ( ???? to connect, combine) * ◊ association; associato; disassociar =association= * sub * association ???? * pt: n associação (1. acto de associar; 2. grupo de pessoas juntas com um propósito) * en: n association (1. act of connecting, combining; 2. group of people joined together for some purpose) =associationismo= * sub =associationista= * adj =associationista= * sub =associationistic= * adj =associative= * adj =associativitate= * sub =associato= * sub * associato ???? * pt: n 1. associado (sócio); 2. membro de uma associação * en: n 1. associate ( ???? business partner); 2. member of an association =assonante= * adj * assonante ???? * pt: adj assonante, assoante * en: 1. ppr of assonar ; 2. adj assonant =assonantia= * sub * assonantia ???? * pt: n assonância * en: n assonance; also: Pros. =assonar= * v * assonar ???? * pt: v assonar * en: v to assonate ( ???? to put or be in assonance) * ◊ assonante-assonantia =assortimento= * sub * assortimento ???? * pt: n sortimento, abastecimento * en: n assortment ( ???? collection of various kinds of goods) =assortir= * v * assortir ???? * pt: v sortir, abastecer * en: v to sort, assort * ◊ assortimento =assortite= * adj =assumer= * v * assumer ???? * pt: v assumir * en: v to assume ( ???? to take to or upon oneself) * ◊ assumption; reassumer =assumibile= * adj * assumpt- * en: see assumer =assumption= * sub =Assumption= * sub * assumption ???? * pt: n assunção (1. tomar para ou sobre si mesmo; 2. [Lógica) * en: n assumption (1. taking to or upon oneself; 2. Logic); * le Assumption Eccl. the Assumption =assurdamento= * sub =assurdar= * v * assurdar ???? * pt: v ensurdecer * en: v 1. to deafen ( ???? to stun with noise); 2. to mute, muffle =Assyria= * sub n pr * Assyria ???? * pt: npr Assíria * en: npr Assyria * ◊ assyrie-assyrio; assyriologo etc. =assyrie= * adj * assyrie ???? * pt: adj assírio/a * en: adj Assyrian =assyrio= * sub * assyrio ???? * pt: n assírio * en: n Assyrian =assyriologia= * sub * assyriologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n assiriologia * en: n Assyriology =assyriologic= * adj =assyriologista= * sub * assyriologista ???? * pt: n assiriologista =assyriologo= * sub * assyriologo (-ólogo) ???? * pt: n assiriólogo * en: n Assyriologist, Assyriologue * ◊ assyriologia =astasia= * sub =astatic= * adj =astatium= * sub * astatium ???? * pt: n Quim. astato (At) =astere= * sub * astere ???? * pt: n astro, estrela (1. corpo celeste; 2. figura estrelada, etc.) * en: n I. star (1. heavenly body; 2. starshaped figure, etc.); II. Bot. aster * ◊ asteria; asterisco; asterismo; asteroide =asteria= * sub * asteria ???? * pt: n astéria * en: n 1. starfish; * 2. asteriated opal =asterisco= * sub * asterisco ???? * pt: n Tipog. asterisco * en: n Print. asterisk =asterismo= * sub * asterismo ???? * pt: n Astron. asterismo * en: n Astron. asterism =asternal= * adj =asteroidal= * adj =asteroide= * sub * asteroide ???? * pt: n Astron. asteróide * en: n Astron. asteroid =asterophore= * adj * asthen- * en: adj in derivatives asthen- ( ???? weak) =asthenia= * sub * asthenia (-ía) ???? * pt: n astenia * en: n asthenia =asthenic= * adj * asthenic ???? * pt: adj asténico/a * en: adj asthenic =asthenico= * sub * asthenico ???? * pt: n asténico * en: n asthenic =asthenosphera= * sub =asthma= * sub * asthma ???? * pt: n asma * en: n asthma * ◊ asthmatic-antiasthmatic; asthmatico * asthmat- * en: see asthma =asthmatic= * adj * asthmatic ???? * pt: adj asmático/a * en: adj asthmatic =asthmatico= * sub * asthmatico ???? * pt: n asmático * en: n asthmatic =astigmatic= * adj * astigmatic ???? * pt: adj astigmático/a * en: adj astigmatic =astigmatismo= * sub * astigmatismo ???? * pt: n astigmatismo * en: n astigmatism =astigmometro= * sub =astor,astur= * sub * -astra ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo fem. [usado com substantivos compare: matrastra * en: suffixo substantive fem with nouns step- (as in “stepmother”) * ◊ matrastra =astragalo= * sub =astrakan,astracan= * sub =astral= * adj * astral ???? * pt: adj astral * en: adj astral; * corpore astral astral body =astrantia= * sub =astrea= * sub * astrict- * en: see astringer =astriction= * sub * astriction ???? * pt: n adstrição * en: n astriction * astrictive ???? * pt: adj adstrictivo/a * en: adj astringent, astrictive =astringente= * adj =astringente= * sub * astringente¹ ???? * pt: adj adstringente * en: 1. ppr of astringer ; 2. adj astringent * astringente² ???? * pt: n adstringente * en: n astringent =astringentia= * sub * astringentia ???? * pt: n adstringência * en: n astringency =astringer= * v * astringer ???? * pt: v adstringir, * apertar * en: v to astringe * ◊ astringente-astringentia; astriction; astrictive =astro= * sub * -astro ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo [usado com substantivos ( ???? inferior ou pior ...); compare: poetastro etc.; patrastro etc. * en: suffixo substantive with nouns 1. -aster ( ???? inferior or worthless ...); * 2. step- (as in “stepfather”) * ◊ -astra; poetastro etc.; patrastro etc. * astro * en: n star (1. heavenly body; 2. starshaped figure, etc.) * ◊ astral; disastro; astrophotographia etc.; astrolatria etc.; astrophysic etc.; astronomo etc.; astrolabio etc. =astrobiologia= * sub =astrobiologic= * adj =astrochimia= * sub =astrochimic= * adj =astrocyto= * sub =astrodynamic= * adj =astrodynamica= * sub =astrogeologia= * sub =astrographia= * sub =astrographic= * adj =astrographo= * sub =astrolabio= * sub * astrolabio ???? * pt: n astrolábio (instrumento usado pelos antigos para medir a altura dos astros acima do horizonte; planisfério celeste) * en: n astrolabe =astrolatria= * sub * astrolatria (-ía) ???? * pt: n astrolatria (adoração dos astros) * en: n astrolatry =astrologia= * sub * astrologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n astrologia * en: n astrology =astrologic= * adj * astrologic ???? * pt: adj astrológico/a * en: adj astrological =astrologo= * sub * astrologo (-tró-) ???? * pt: n astrólogo * en: n astrologer * ◊ astrologia; astrologic =astrometria= * sub =astrometric= * adj =astronauta= * sub * astronauta ???? * pt: n astronauta =astronautic= * adj =astronautica= * sub * astronautica ???? * pt: n astronáutica =astronautico= * sub =astronave= * sub * astronave ???? * pt: n veiculo-espacial =astronomia= * sub * astronomia (-ía) ???? * pt: n astronomia * en: n astronomy =astronomic= * v * astronomic ???? * pt: adj astronómico/a * en: adj astronomic, astronomical =astronomo= * sub * astronomo (-tró-) ???? * pt: n astrónomo * en: n astronomer * ◊ astronomia; astronomic =astrophotographia= * sub * astrophotographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n astrofotografia * en: n astrophotography * ◊ astrophotographic =astrophotographic= * adj * astrophotographic ???? * pt: adj astrofotográfico/a * en: adj astrophotographic =astrophotometria= * sub =astrophotometric= * adj =astrophotometro= * sub =astrophysic= * adj * astrophysic ???? * pt: adj astrofísico/a * en: adj astrophysical * ◊ astrophysica =astrophysica= * sub * astrophysica ???? * pt: n astrofísica * en: n astrophysics =astrophysico= * sub =astrophyto= * sub =astrosphera= * sub =asturian= * adj =asturiano= * sub =Asturias= * sub n pr =astute= * sub * astute ???? * pt: adj astuto/a * en: adj astute (1. sagacious; 2. crafty) * ◊ astutia * astutemente ???? * pt: adv astutamente =astutia= * sub * astutia ???? * pt: n astucia * en: n astuteness; also: wiliness, cunning =astutiose= * adj =astuto= * sub =asylo= * sub * asylo ???? * pt: n asilo (1. refugio; 2. instituição para protecção social); * derecto de asylo direito de asilo * en: n asylum (1. shelter, refuge; 2. institution for protection or relief); * derecto de asylo right of sanctuary; * asylo de nocte night-shelter, flop-house =asymbolia= * sub =asymmetre= * adj * asymmetre (-sím-) ???? * pt: adj assimétrico/a * en: adj asymmetric, asymmetrical =asymmetria= * sub * asymmetria (-ía) ???? * pt: n assimetria * en: n asymmetry =asymmetric= * adj * asymmetric ???? * pt: adj assimétrico/a * en: adj asymmetric =asymptomatic= * adj =asymptote= * sub =asymptotic= * adj =asynchrone= * adj =asynchronismo= * sub =asyndetic= * adj =asyndeton= * sub =asynergia= * sub =asyntactic= * adj =asystolia= * sub